


Off the Red Carpet

by Namaenai



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: (isn't he always?), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Tucker is a creepy jerk, award season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namaenai/pseuds/Namaenai
Summary: The Purgatory Film Festival and Film Awards mark the unofficial start of award season and Waverly is working behind-the-scenes at the show. The self-proclaimed planner is thrown for a loop by a new PSD deputy who was assigned to provide security on the red carpet.Just a fluffy WayHaught one-shot inspired by the Hollywood Awards season...
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 17
Kudos: 135





	Off the Red Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> This fic idea has been lingering for about a year now and award season distracted my muse from a long multi-chapter fantasy fic she has been focused on.
> 
> Thanks as always to [danacas1101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101) for her input and a light touch beta read through on this. (She just did a quick read so any lingering typos or punctuation errors, etc are mine.) If you haven't read her Holiday High or A Night of Firsts series, give them a look. 
> 
> Thanks also to [outsidemynorm15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsidemynorm15/pseuds/outsidemynorm15) for her input on this one. If you haven't read her recent Fingerprints soulmate AU, what are you waiting for? It's got quite a bit of angst in parts, but an oh-so-fluffy ending.

_ Hollywood’s Purgatory Connection _

_ By Jeremy Chetri, Purgatory Times _

_ Awards season. Those few months in the winter when the entertainment industry celebrates creativity, handing out its annual awards for achievement in all aspects of filmmaking. It all culminates in the most prestigious of all film awards, the Academy Awards. _

_ The small town of Purgatory may seem like an unusual destination for Hollywood’s elite. But the small town’s film festival, founded years ago by local residents and famed film producer, Jacob Gardner, and now run by the Gardner siblings, drew the industry in. The Purgatory Film Awards now mark the unofficial start of award season. _

_ The Awards are held each October at the famed Purgatory Historical Theater, built originally in the late-1800s. The theater was originally a live entertainment venue, famously frequented by Wyatt Earp during Purgatory’s heyday. It had fallen into disuse as the Big City with its more modern theaters became a bigger entertainment destination. Gardner bought and renovated the theater prior to commencing production on Wyatt and Doc, a story about the friendship between Wyatt Earp and Doc Holliday that would go on to be an award season darling. He felt it fitting to buy the theater where some of the film took place so he could use it as both a set and a base of operations, and then as the site of the film’s premiere. _

_ The film put Purgatory on the map, leading everyone from fans to Hollywood’s most famous to the town. Gardner invested in the town building up hotels and other facilities for the people flocking there. As he met more critical and financial success, Gardner and some partners had the idea to build off Robert Redford’s model for Sundance and develop a film festival. They never expected Purgatory to become such an important film industry destination. _

_ I spoke with Waverly Earp, great-great-granddaughter of the famed lawman and curator of the Purgatory History Museum, which adjoins the theater and is the location of the show’s gala afterparty. There is no greater expert on Purgatory’s history than Ms. Earp. _

_ “It all seems so far-fetched when you think about it. We have always had Wyatt Earp fans—Earpers, as we call them—coming to town to see the famous sites. They would drink at Shorty’s Bar, where Wyatt drank, they’d visit the theater. But that really picked up when the movie came out. And once Gardner founded the festival, things just took on a whole new dimension.” _

_ The official story is that Gardner wanted to follow in the footsteps of Redford in creating the Purgatory Film Festival. Local legend is that Redford turned down multiple roles in Gardner’s films and Gardner wanted to one-up him. The truth died with Gardner in 2015. Still, the festival ended up being so much more than expected. Held earlier than Sundance and conveniently at the start of award season, it became an important stop on pre-award season press junkets. And then Gardner’s daughter Mercedes, a producer-director in her own right, had the idea to expand the awards given at the festival and find a broadcast partner. Within a few years, the Purgatory Film Awards were seen as the unofficial start of award season. _

_ “There was no reason Purgatory shouldn’t or couldn’t compete with the big guys,” Mercedes Gardner told us. “We have had a number of films shot in town and at Gardner Ranch Studios. We have all the infrastructure to support productions of any size and just look at the view around us. It’s the perfect location to celebrate both the U.S. and Canadian film industry and we are proud to be a part of it.” _

_ “It really was a huge and unexpected boon to the town,” Earp said. "The Gardners invested so much to bring production here and it’s an honor to play such an important role in awards season.” _

_ Asked if she was worried about any hint of impropriety that she and her film, “The Revenants,” received multiple nominations at the award show she and her family run, Ms. Gardner brushed it aside. “Seriously? We use an independent audit firm for all our ballot tabulations. I had no idea I was nominated until I got that same phone call everyone else got. It would kill my business if people doubted the integrity of it.” _

_ When asked if she was looking forward to rubbing elbows with the A-List at next week’s show, Earp responded, “I work at the show every year, so I don’t get to do much mingling. But I do enjoy the people watching when I have a lull in my responsibilities.” _

Waverly slid the laptop back toward Jeremy, who was fidgeting the whole time she read.

“Jeremy, this is really great.”

“Thanks,” he beamed. “My editor said he thinks it might go national.”

“That’s amazing. I’m so proud of you.”

“Isn’t it awesome?” Jeremy’s boyfriend, Robin, chimed in.

Jeremy beamed up at the man beside him, who reached around him and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

“So, we’re off the record now,” Jeremy said. “Are you ready for the show next week?”

Waverly chuckled. Of course, one of her best friends would know her well enough to know that her quote was more PR than truth. The truth was, the weeks leading up to the show were a whirlwind of activity and she wouldn’t have a chance to rest until days after the show was over. Although her title was curator at the museum, her job was more that of a facilities manager for both the museum and the theater. And, somehow, Mercedes always roped her in to working behind the scenes at the show, acting as a liaison to show security and picking up whatever tasks the production crew needed of her.

“Am I ready professionally? Or do you mean am I ready personally?”

Jeremy shrugged.

“Professionally, of course I am. You know me—I’m a planner. Sure, there are always little things that come up, but we have been doing this long enough to ensure there are no major surprises.”

“And personally?” Robin asked.

“Ugh. I’m exhausted already and I will be running on adrenaline all day Sunday. But you want to know the worst thing? With Mercedes’ film nominated, Tucker will for sure be in attendance and I don’t really want a repeat of the last time he attended.”

“Was that the upskirt incident or when he cornered you and tried to convince you that you are the love of his life?” Jeremy asked.

“Or was it the time he grabbed that woman and forced her to dance with him until Beth pulled him away?” Robin added.

Waverly groaned. “Exactly. And Wynonna has already said that if he comes anywhere near me, she is going to deck him. I really don’t need that kind of incident.”

***

It was only 11 a.m. and the show didn’t start until five, but already Waverly was tired. At least she was still in comfortable clothes as she ran around with last-minute troubleshooting. The red carpet wouldn’t open until three and she had no intention of changing into her dress and dressy flats—she learned the hard lesson about wearing heels her first year, when she couldn’t walk normally for days—until the last possible minute.

Waverly had commandeered a small room on the main floor to use as her office. It was tucked away in an unobtrusive corner, away from the crowds and camera, but close enough that she could keep her ears open and get anywhere in the theater building quickly. She was a planner, and the room’s location wasn’t the only thing that reflected that — despite having various craft services tables set up for the production crews, she had her own mini-snack and drink station for her friends working the show and others who wouldn’t have enough time to make it to the craft services stations.

“Hey baby girl, you ready?” Wynonna asked, poking her head into the small room.

Speaking of people who might need a snack, her sister took a step forward into the room and grabbed one of her favorite powdered sugar donuts from the box, shoving nearly half the donut into her mouth in one bite. Waverly stared. She shook her head as Wynonna coughed from inhaling so much powdered sugar, sending bits of donut flying.

“Thowwy,” the elder Earp said through a mouth full of donut.

“Good thing you haven’t changed into your dressy clothes yet, Nonna,” Waverly said, gesturing at the powdered sugar all over her sister’s shirt.

“Earps, you ready?” Dolls said, entering the office.

He stopped short as he saw Wynonna, with half a donut already sticking out of her mouth, reaching for another one and just rolled his eyes.

“Seriously, Earp?”

Wynonna shrugged. “I’m hungry and Waves brought my favorites.”

“Nedley and the PSD officers are here,” Dolls continued. “Waverly, they are seated in the press risers waiting for a briefing. I’ll handle the briefing, but you are their point of contact if they need anything. You good to go?”

“Yep,” she said, popping the “p” at the end.

Waverly preferred to have Dolls and his Black Badge Division Security team provide undercover security for the event, with the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department providing perimeter security and traffic control. But Mercedes had insisted on having uniformed officers in visible positions this year after some of the invited celebrities and media requested it. Waverly suspected it was Tucker’s anticipated presence that was making people uncomfortable given his past behavior.

It’s not that the PSD officers were not dependable and highly skilled —well, yes, it was exactly that. The last time they had PSD officers working security, the officers spent more time gawking at the celebrities than providing actual security. A gate crasher had snuck in right past a PSD officer who was distracted by a nominee in a tight, low-cut dress. Fortunately, a BBD officer caught the man before he got into the auditorium.

This time, Waverly ensured that there would be at least one BBD agent close to each PSD officer—the PSD officers were little more than set dressing. Except for Nedley and his trusted deputy—she was new to the department, a recent transfer from the Big City with experience working big, celebrity events. He raved about the woman when Waverly spoke with him about the security plans and she was intrigued. At least there would be some competent officers working near the entry doors.

Waverly stood off to the side as Dolls took his place in front of the gathered officers. Her eyes roamed over the group, stopping suddenly when they landed on one of the most gorgeous women she had ever seen. Her breath caught. The woman, whose fiery red hair was pulled back in a tight French braid sat upright, listening intently while the other officers seemed bored. Waverly had never seen the woman before, and she was one of the only women in the group.  _ Could that be Nedley’s new deputy? _

The woman must have felt eyes on her because she turned her head ever so slightly to glance in her direction. Waverly blushed as their eyes met. She saw a small smile turn up the corner of the woman’s mouth before she turned her attention back to Dolls. Waverly felt her heart fluttering in time with the butterflies racing in her stomach.  _ What just happened? _

“This is Waverly Earp,” Dolls said, gesturing toward her. “She will be your primary point of contact for any questions regarding event matters.”

Waverly felt a sharp elbow in her ribs. She had been in her own world, lost in thoughts of the redheaded officer in the group, at least until Wynonna elbowed her. She hadn’t even heard Dolls call her name.

“Oh, um, hi,” she stammered. 

She felt someone looking at her as she took a moment to re-gather her thoughts. When she looked back at the group of officers, the redhead was looking her way. Her expression was kind and reassuring and a small smile curled the corners of her mouth. Waverly returned the smile and the woman winked.

“As Dolls said,” Waverly continued after she regained her composure. “I will be your primary contact point if you have questions. Your BBD liaison will be able to assist you with security questions. If you have questions regarding the show, where to find things, stuff like that, you can reach me on the walkie talkie. And if you need a quick sugar or caffeine boost, or even healthy snacks, I have a stash in my office. I’ll point it out when we do our walk-through in a bit.”

“Just stay away from the powdered donuts,” Wynonna said with a pointed stare at the officers. “They’re mine.”

Wynonna pointed two fingers at the gathered officers then to her narrowed eyes and back at the officers again. The message was clear —  _ I’m watching you. _ Behind her, Waverly shook her head and rolled her eyes. The redheaded officer caught her gaze again.

A short time later, Dolls and Waverly led the officers on a brief tour of the theater, pointing out locations where each officer would be stationed both inside and on the red carpet. Waverly found her eyes drifting to the woman she found so intriguing each time they stopped at a new location. And the drifting eyes seemed mutual as they met multiple times.

“And Sheriff Nedley and Deputy Haught will be stationed here, right outside the main entrance to the theater,” Dolls said as they reached the final location.

The redhead took a moment to look around the area, her brow wrinkled in concentration as she focused. Her actions confirmed to Waverly that the redhead was, in fact, Nedley’s new star deputy, Nicole Haught.

“Her name fits, eh baby girl,” Wynonna murmured.

“I hadn’t noticed,” Waverly said, unconvincingly.

A faked cough barely hid Wynonna’s muttered “bullshit” as she gave her younger sister a sideways glance. Waverly glared at her, then sighed.

“Fine, yes it does. There, happy?”

“I’m just saying, sis. You’re single and into the ladies. Rumor has it Haught Stuff is single and into the ladies.”

“What rumor?” Waverly asked curiously before quickly catching herself. “Not that I care. That would be highly unprofessional. I’m basically supervising her.”

“For one day. After today, you have no work relationship. And I overheard little Nedley telling Stephanie and Rosita about it at Shorty’s the other day. Isn’t Rosita doing interviews here? Which means Stephanie will be there, right?”

Waverly groaned and rolled her eyes.

“Whatever, Wy. Whatever,” she muttered.

As she turned to return to her office, she didn’t notice Nicole watching her walk off.

***

Waverly was in her office shortly before the red carpet was set to open. The door was closed and locked as she changed into her show outfit, a sleek, off-the-shoulder black dress that hung just below the knees. The flowy fabric accentuated her curves, the front cut just low enough but not so low as to distract. She was struggling with the zipper when there was a knock at the door.

“Just a second,” she called.

She held the dress at the front and cracked the door open, hoping it was her sister or one of her friends who could help with her zipper. Instead, she was surprised to see warm brown eyes from the officer who had been on her mind the last couple hours. Waverly stood slightly behind the door, peeking out.

“Oh, um, Officer Haught, what can I do for you?”

“I…” Nicole hesitated. “I saw you at the museum when I was there recently, and I’ve seen you around town a couple times. So, I have been meaning to introduce myself. But it seems you already know my name.”

“It wasn’t hard to figure out when Dolls mentioned you during the tour. Nedley speaks highly of you.”

“He’s great. We actually go way back.” Noticing Waverly’s curious expression, she quickly added, “It’s a long story. But, it looks like I interrupted something. Sorry…”

Nicole gestured at the way Waverly was peeking from behind the door as if she was trying to hide something. That gave Waverly an idea, since neither her sister nor Chrissy or anyone else was in sight.

“Actually, officer, could you give me a little assistance? I was having some trouble with my zipper…”

“Oh, ummm, sure.”

Waverly pulled the door open a short distance and Nicole stepped into the office, closing the door behind her. The officer stepped behind the shorter woman and gently grasped the zipper. The brunette pulled her long hair to the side to give the other woman a clear view. Waverly felt herself shiver as Nicole’s hands moved up her back, slowly zipping the dress. Her heart was racing and thoughts of the redhead unzipping the dress clouded her mind. She blinked hard, trying to clear her thoughts.

“There you go,” Nicole said as she idly brushed some lint from Waverly’s back.

Waverly turned toward her and smiled up. For the first time she noticed Nicole had dimples when she smiled. She noticed the officer’s eyes drift admiringly down and then quickly back up, meeting her own.

“Good thing you aren’t a guy or this would be really awkward…”

“Yeah, good thing.”

“So, ummm,” Waverly started. “I really should finish getting ready. The red carpet should be opening soon.”

“Oh, yeah,” Nicole said, taking a step back. “Mind if I grab some water to take out there? Sheriff wanted one and I offered to get it so I could introduce myself.”

_ Did Nicole really say she came specifically so she could introduce herself? She must have meant because of work, right? _

“Absolutely,” Waverly said with a shy smile. “They’re in the mini-fridge there. I have all kinds of snacks if you need anything.”

“Maybe later,” the officer said with a wink.

_ Was she flirting? _

“What was Deputy Haught Flash doing in your office with the door closed?” Wynonna asked with a shit-eating grin as she leaned into Waverly’s office a few minutes later, her hand reaching unsubtly toward the donuts.

“Getting water for her and Nedley,” Waverly said matter-of-factly. “Wait, what did you call her?”

“With the door closed?”

“If you must know, she was helping me zip up my dress because the zipper was a bit stuck and you and Chrissy were nowhere to be found.”

“She’s supposed to be helping you out of your dress, not into it.”

Wynonna grabbed a donut and slipped away before Waverly could respond.

***

The red-carpet arrivals had barely started yet Waverly was already running around responding to calls on her walkie talkie. As she was walking back toward the entrance and the quiet of her office, her eyes landed upon the pair of uniformed PSD officers stationed outside the entry doors. She stopped short, her jaw dropping as she caught sight of Nicole.  _ When did she put on that white Stetson? Holy hell! _

“Ugh, like, excuse me,” an annoyed voice came from behind her.

Waverly glanced aside to see a pair of women she didn’t recognize trying to push past her. She sighed, then stepped aside and let them pass. When she turned back, her gaze met Nicole’s. She raised her hand and waved before hurrying off to her office.

As the show’s opening number drew closer, the crowd at the entrance door got bigger. Waverly jumped in to help the ticket and credential scanners, directing people to the right doors to help speed them along. With less than ten minutes left, the crowd finally started dying down as most attendees were inside hurrying to their seats.

Waverly took a breath as the crowd subsided, which allowed her to step back from the crowd. As the entrance door staff continued to assist the remaining guests, she glanced around to get a sense for who was still left on the red carpet. Of course, the Gardners were dallying. Mercedes was the name of the day and everyone wanted to talk to her.

Her eyes wandered back around the space, landing on the redheaded deputy whose eyes roamed the crowd, ever vigilant for trouble. Her gaze lingered for a moment before turning to glance back into the entry hall to make sure everything was under control inside. As she started to turn her attention back to the red carpet, she felt someone’s eyes on her. She glanced around to find it wasn’t the redhead whose gaze she felt. Instead it was a familiar, but unwelcome individual —Tucker Gardner— walking toward her with his sisters, a big grin across his face. A groan escaped the brunette.

“Waverly!” Mercedes called. “You look fab!”

The famed redhead leaned in to give Waverly a hug and a kiss on each cheek. They stepped back and admired each other’s outfits.

“You too, Mercedes. But you really need to get inside. The show is about to start.”

“I made sure I wouldn’t be part of the opening montage. It’s all good,” the nominee said. “I’m just going to stop at the bar on my way and then we’ll take our seats. I’ll see you later!”

Although Mercedes entered, Tucker lingered slightly behind. His eyes openly tracked up and down Waverly’s body and a perverse grin creased his lips.

“Hi Waverly,” he said awkwardly.

He attempted to lean forward to hug her, his lips puckering to give her a kiss. Waverly dodged just in time. And started moving slowly away.

“What was that?” she asked, her hand to her ear as if listening to someone talking in the earphone attached to the walkie talkie she had in her hand. “Yes, the Sheriff and Deputy Haught are here, I’ll get them.

“I’m sorry, I’ve got to go,” she said to Tucker before hurrying quickly over toward Nicole and Nedley.

“Hey Waverly, what’s going on?” Nicole asked.

“Just pretend like I’m explaining something to you. At least until he leaves.”

Nicole looked over Waverly’s shoulder and saw Tucker looking back in their direction. He lingered for a moment before finally going inside.

“Coast is clear.”

“Thank you. I owe you one.”

“How about coffee?”

“What? I, uh…”

“You have coffee in your office, right?” Nicole clarified. “I can’t leave just yet and it’s getting chilly. I’d kill for a coffee or something if you don’t mind bringing me one.”

Waverly wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or disappointed. Maybe it was foolish to think Nicole might actually have been asking her to go for coffee. After all, look at her.

“Oh, yes. Of course. I’ll be right back.”

When Waverly returned with the coffee, she was greeted by the sight of Stephanie Jones, an assistant for the  _ Purgatory Tonight _ crew, talking to Nicole. She stood close to the deputy. Too close, Waverly thought. The assistant reached out and ran her finger across the brim of Nicole’s Stetson, then rested her hand on Nicole’s arm as she laughed about something, drawing a smile from the redheaded deputy. Waverly felt a sour feeling rising in her stomach and a scowl cross her face as Stephanie brushed a stray bit of hair from Nicole’s face and tucked it behind her ear.

“Waves!” a voice squealed from a short distance away, pulling Waverly from her thoughts.

She saw Nicole look in her direction, followed by Stephanie, as they both looked up at the source of the squeal. Surely they saw her sour expression. Chrissy Nedley threw her arms around Waverly and pulled her into a tight hug, nearly causing her to spill Nicole’s coffee.

“Where have you been all day? I kept looking for you this morning.”

“Sorry,” Waverly said with a smile at her best friend. “You know how it can get on show day.”

“Yeah. It’s always crazy, isn’t it?”

Waverly nodded. 

“Well, I’ve got to go in to get Rosie all set up for her interviews,” Chrissy continued. “Do you have snacks in your office?”

“As always. Swing by if you need anything.”

“You know I will! See you later, Waves.” She turned toward Stephanie, “C’mon, Steph, we need to get back to work.”

Waverly noticed Stephanie slip a business card into Nicole’s shirt pocket before walking off to join Chrissy.

“Hey,” she said curtly as she passed Waverly, not giving the brunette time to reply.

“Is that mine?” a soft voice asked beside her.

Waverly handed the coffee to the deputy. As their hands touched, Waverly felt a shiver again race through her. Judging by the look on Nicole’s face, she felt something too.

“Everything okay?” the redhead asked with a gentle smile.

“Yeah, fine.” Waverly’s tone was a little short and she immediately felt guilty.

“Was it Stephanie? She seemed a little short with you as she walked off.” Nicole paused then added, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked something so personal…”

“You noticed that, huh? We… have history… involving a boy-man.”

Nicole nodded. “Yup, been there,” she said with a laugh.

A silence fell between the women for a moment as they were each lost in their thoughts. Waverly noticed Nicole pull Stephanie’s card from her pocket, crumple it, and toss it in a trash bin as she walked back toward her position near the entry. The officer turned and winked.

“Thanks for bringing me coffee.”

“Anytime, officer,” Waverly replied with a wink.

Throughout the show, Waverly took any opportunity to venture toward the entrance and out onto the red carpet. She was just doing her job and checking to make sure things were going okay. It had nothing at all to do with the Stetson-wearing officer. Nope. Nothing at all. And if that officer just happened to smile at her, showing her deep dimples, well that was just an added bonus, right?

***

Waverly watched the monitors backstage, lingering by the entrance to the media area where photographers were waiting to catch the first view of the winner of the big award of the evening, Best Picture. Mercedes had just been named as winner of the award for directing, the immediately prior award. Rather than going backstage to begin the press gauntlet, she waited near the stage, in case  _ The Revenants _ won the big award.

Secretly, a part of Waverly hoped it didn’t win. She knew a win would be good for Mercedes and good for the town. But she also knew it would mean Tucker and Beth would join Mercedes backstage. And with them named as producers on the film — although she knew firsthand they were producers in name only — and eligible to share in the film’s glory, there was nothing she could do to stop it. If the film lost, the younger Gardner siblings would just go straight to the party and begin their revelry as their sister ran the press gauntlet solo.

“And the award goes to,” the presenter began. “ _ The Revenants _ , produced by Mercedes, Beth and Tucker Gardner.”

“Fudgenuggets,” Waverly muttered.

She wondered for a moment if she could possibly slip away before the Gardners made their way to the press gauntlet. At the very least, she could slip into her office for a few minutes and maybe she would happen to miss them. Yeah, that was it, she would slip into the office. She had a little paperwork to finish, anyway — security had to detain a couple of rowdy fans in the bleachers and there was an incident report from a trip-and-fall when a photographer tripped over a broadcast channel's cables that were not properly secured. Yep, paperwork.

Waverly was flipping through some paperwork, her head down, when she heard the familiar voices of the Gardners pass by. She was grateful for the heavy, decorative curtains that were set up to obscure some of the behind the scenes work areas. Guests were not permitted behind the scenes and the Gardners were clearly talking with the trailing photographers and the army of publicists representing them and the studio as they walked. Waverly breathed a sigh of relief as she returned to her paperwork to kill more time.

Or so she thought. Not five minutes later, she sensed a shadow in her doorway just as she heard the person clear their throat. She looked up and smiled at the pair of officers, her eyes lingering a little longer on Nicole.

“Sorry to bother you, Waverly...”

“Sheriff Nedley, what can I do for you?”

“We need to change for the party since Ms. Gardner wants us in formal wear rather than uniform. Is there somewhere…”

“Say no more. We have a changing area for the staff because many of us began the day in street clothes before changing here. I can lock your belongings in my office after you change. Follow me.”

She led them to the curtained changing areas, just up the stairs from her office.

“I’ll just, um, head down to my office and wait for you there.”

Waverly made her way down the stairs where she was met by Chrissy Nedley. She seemed a bit agitated, which could only mean one thing — Tucker. Waverly sighed and approached her friend.

“Oh, there you are,” Chrissy said. “I saw you go upstairs with my dad. Good. Maybe he can deal with this.”

“Let me guess, Tucker?” Waverly all but groaned.

“Yes. He is drunk and getting handsy. He grabbed Rosita’s ass as she was interviewing him.”

“Let me see if I can handle this before we escalate it up to your dad. Where is he now?”

As if on cue, the Gardners and their publicists emerged from one of the curtained rooms where the media were doing interviews and prepared to move on to the next. Waverly radioed Dolls to be on standby.

“Mercedes!” Waverly called sweetly, waving at the woman who was basically her boss.

“Wavey!” the woman squealed, using a nickname that Waverly despised. It was clear the woman was drunk.

“Congratulations! You swept all the big awards and, wow, your first directing one. I’m so excited for you.”

“Isn’t it great? This is really going to help people take women directors seriously.”

“Hi Waverly,” Tucker said with a leer as he moved into her personal space. “How about a congratulatory hug and kiss? I’m a producer on the film, after all.”

She could smell the alcohol on the man. Behind him, Beth glared at her. It seemed neither of the younger Gardners took well to rejection.

“No, Tucker,” Waverly said in as calm and commanding a voice as she could manage. “And you need to keep your hands to yourself. I received complaints that you were making unwelcome passes and physical contact with women. If it happens again, I’ll have you removed.”

“Tucker, if you lay a hand on another woman here tonight, I will personally call Wynonna to remove you,” Mercedes said.

At that point, the publicists surrounding them were getting antsy. They had a media gauntlet to run and the longer they delayed, the longer their night would last. The publicists started directing the Gardners toward the next media space.

Waverly turned to walk back toward her office to wait for Nicole and Nedley. She was about halfway there when she felt a hand grip her arm tightly. She smelled the alcohol and knew exactly who it was as she turned around.

“Come on, Waverly. I’m rich and now I’m an award-winning producer. I can make you happy.”

“Let go of me, Tucker,” Waverly growled.

Tucker gripped her arm more tightly and started to pull her toward him.

“Come on, Waverly. I’ve liked you ever since we were kids. And when you turned down my sister, I knew it meant I had a chance.”

“Tucker, you have never had a chance and if you don’t knock it off, I am going to call security. And by security, you know I mean my sister.”

“Everything okay here?” a feminine voice asked from a short distance behind Waverly.

Waverly turned to see Nicole, who had clearly just finished changing for the night. Gone was her uniform and tight French braid beneath her cap. In its place, a sleek, fitted tuxedo and wavy red hair that fell just below her shoulders. A bag hung over her shoulder, and her show credential hung from a lanyard around her neck. Waverly felt her mouth go dry at the sight.

“What’s it to you?” Tucker asked.

Nicole reached into her pocket and pulled out her badge, which she then flashed at Tucker.

“As I was saying,” she began as her warm brown eyes met Waverly’s hazel ones. “Is everything okay here?”

“I’m just talking to my old friend,” Tucker snarled.

Waverly grimaced as his grip on her arm tightened. Nicole clearly noticed. Before anyone could respond, the officer had moved in and restrained Tucker, forcing him to his knees. Waverly stared with eyes wide and heart racing; she felt a warmth settle in her core as she admired the tuxedo-clad woman before her. James Bond had nothing on Nicole Haught at that moment. And judging by the look the officer gave the brunette, she knew it. 

“What’s going on here?” Nedley asked a moment later.

Waverly was pulled from her ogling reverie by the voice. She turned to see the Sheriff, dressed in a classic tuxedo, with his daughter standing a short distance behind. Chrissy was glaring at the restrained man. 

“This man…” Nicole started.

“It’s Tucker Gardner, you bitch,” Tucker spat.

“Mr. Gardner committed what I believe to be a battery against Ms. Earp. He had a tight grip on her arm and would not release her. She seemed to be in distress, so I restrained him.”

Nicole sounded every bit the professional as she described the incident and Waverly found herself unusually aroused by it. Images that were definitely not suitable for the workplace, especially involving someone under her supervision, flashed through her mind. She had never been this completely overwhelmed by someone before and she found herself momentarily speechless.

“Is that true, Waverly?” Nedley asked, drawing Waverly from the distracting thoughts.

She nodded, rubbing her arm where Tucker had grabbed her.

“He grabbed Rosita’s ass, too,” Chrissy chimed in. 

“Language, Chrissy,” the older man chastised gently.

Nedley and Waverly exchanged a glance as some of the media had started to notice the commotion. They both adjusted their position slightly so that the press could not see who was being detained. Waverly directed Nedley’s attention to where Beth Gardner and her publicist, and someone who appeared to be an agent or attorney, were approaching. The sheriff nodded as Waverly muttered something into her walkie talkie.

“Now, Tucker,” Nedley started as Beth and the individuals with her reached them. “We are going to let you go with a warning.”

“What?” Nicole exclaimed. She seemed about to continue until a look from Nedley cut her off. She loosened, but did not completely release, her grip on the squirming man.

“But here’s the conditions,” Nedley continued. “You are to leave the premises immediately after finishing the press gauntlet. No afterparty, no lingering. And you are not to lay a hand on anyone else.”

“You can’t stop me from attending the party,” Tucker whined.

“I can and I will. And I trust your sister and her entourage will ensure that happens because she doesn’t want you being at the center of any bad publicity that is going to ruin her big night. But just in case, a member of the security team is going to escort you until you leave the premises.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Life’s not fair, kid.”

At Nedley's signal, Nicole released Tucker and Beth grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off. Judging from the siblings’ mannerisms, words were being exchanged. A man Waverly recognized as one of Dolls’ team members followed a short distance behind. He gestured to where Dolls and Wynonna stood a short distance away, keeping the media at bay.

“I'm sorry, did I hit my head and wake up in patriarchal bullshit land?” Nicole muttered, just loud enough to be heard by those in her immediate proximity. She picked up the Stetson and the bag she had dropped and walked toward Waverly’s office. Waverly and Nedley fell in behind her.

Waverly gestured to Nedley to give her a moment alone with Nicole. “I’ve got this. Why don’t you catch up with Wynonna and Dolls and head to the party?”

He nodded and turned back toward where the BBD agents were talking.

“Hey,” Waverly said, gently resting a hand on Nicole’s arm, her mind nearly short circuiting as she felt the muscle lying just below the fabric.

“It’s just wrong,” Nicole muttered.

Waverly leaned against the desk and guided Nicole to join her.

“I know it feels that way. And it is. But the media was starting to circle, and arresting Tucker would have caused a big scene.”

“He would have deserved it.”

“You’re right. He absolutely does. But Mercedes doesn’t, especially on her big night. And you and I don’t. Nedley doesn’t. We all would have been caught in the middle of it and the tabloid press, once they get wind… well, let’s just say you don’t want that attention.”

Nicole looked over and Waverly felt a shiver run through her as their eyes met.

“Sounds like you have had experience with that?”

“It’s a long story involving a cheating washed-up rodeo star. Maybe I’ll tell you about it someday.”

Waverly smiled at the officer and then nudged her with her shoulder. Nicole raised an eyebrow curiously.

“Someday, huh?” Nicole flirted. “Does that mean I’ll see you again?”

“Well, Purgatory is a small town, after all.”

“Well played, Earp. But what if I was to ask you to join me for dinner sometime?”

“Are you asking, Officer Haught? Or is that just a hypothetical?”

“Depends on the answer.”

Waverly chuckled. “Why don’t we get your stuff locked up so you and Nedley can get back to work? We can resume this conversation later.”

“That wasn’t a no,” Nicole said with a smile.

As Nicole was stuffing her bag into the lockable cabinet, Waverly noticed the officer had left her Stetson on the desk. She picked it up and put it on her own head, then gave Nicole a mischievous smile when the officer turned around.

“I’m pretty sure that’s mine, Earp,” Nicole said with a chuckle. “I’m not sure Nedley would approve of PSD-issued uniform components being purloined by a civilian.”

“Look at the time. You’re due to report to the party and I have a meeting before I head there. You better go.”

“Is this just an excuse to talk to me later, Earp?”

“We’ll see, Haught. Now you better go before Nedley wonders what is taking so long.”

Nicole chuckled and headed for the door. Before she got there, Waverly grabbed her arm and stopped her.

“For what it’s worth, thanks for intervening with Tucker.”

“Just doin’ my job, ma’am,” Nicole said with a wink as she pretended to tip the hat she was not wearing.

****

Waverly sighed. She was exhausted and just wanted to go home and soak in the tub. Things had quieted down after the incident with Tucker and she was able to get her paperwork finished, including the additional incident report she now had to add due to that. She understood Nedley’s decision, and she hoped Nicole did, too, but she really hated that he once again got away with his bad behavior. She resolved to discuss it with Mercedes the next chance she got—if she knew one thing about the oldest Gardner, it was that she was fed up with her younger siblings and their refusal to grow up.

“Damn baby girl, you look good,” Wynonna said as Waverly approached.

“Thanks Wy. How are things in there?” 

A heavy bass beat leaked from the building and flashing colored lights seeped through the curtained windows of the museum. The courtyard between the buildings was packed with people in formal wear, coats slung over them. Some seemed to be finding a sheltered refuge from the noise inside, others stood around tall ashtrays smoking. A bar was set up in the corner and servers passed through with hors d'oeuvres.

“It has died down. Mercedes is still here, but the younger Gardners left once we threw Tucker out. And, you know how it is, the big nominees stuck around for a little while and most have moved on to the private parties their studios are throwing. There’s still a pretty good crowd, but it’s not elbow-to-elbow anymore.”

“Do we still need the PSD officers inside or can we send them home?”

“Nah, we’ve got this. And there are still officers outside. Go have a drink with that redhead you had your eye on.”

“Wha—that isn’t why I was asking!” Waverly insisted, grateful that her blush was probably hidden by a combination of dim lighting and fresh makeup.

“Uh huh. I saw the way you two were looking at each other when she was dealing with Tucker. And even before that, you seemed to find plenty of reasons to hang out near the entry door where she was stationed.”

“It’s my job, Nonna.”

“And stealing her hat?”

“How do you know it’s not Nedley’s?”

Wynonna stared at the younger sister, as if to say  _ really? _

“I’m just saying, Waves. Go get that ginger cop. She was making eyes at you, too.”

Waverly turned to Dolls who was standing beside Wynonna and gave him a look that not so subtly asked him to chime in and tell her sister she was wrong. Instead, he just shrugged and smiled.

“You’re both terrible.”

The younger Earp groaned and bid her sister farewell before making her way into the party. She would never admit it to her sister, but of course she had noticed Nicole. Who wouldn’t notice her? And, while the reason she had asked about releasing the undercover officers for the night had more to do with letting Nedley get off his feet after nearly 10 hours, if his protégé just happened to want to stick around to enjoy the party, well, who was she to complain?

The crowded museum atrium was dimly lit, individual tables lit by flameless candles and lanterns. A dancefloor, crowded with revelers dancing to the tunes being spun by a renown DJ, took up the center of the space. Bars were set up on either end of the room and buffet stations lined two walls. Sectional couches and ottomans were set up around small coffee tables, giving it a lounge-like feeling. High-top tables, some with tall stools, were spaced out around the bars and the buffet stations.

Waverly looked around for the officers to release them from duty. She found them quickly, standing off to the side of the room, near the museum exit, watching the crowd. She couldn’t help but notice Nicole’s eyes seemed a little wide as she watched the party.

“Officers,” Waverly said with a smile as she approached the pair. “I hear it has been an uneventful night so far.”

“No incidents, if that’s what you mean,” Nedley commented.

She felt Nicole’s gaze on her and caught the woman’s eyes wandering up her body. A blush dusted Nicole’s cheeks as she clearly recognized she had been caught looking but she played it off with a cocky wink. She swiped her Stetson back from right off Waverly’s head, earning a playful pout from the younger woman before she continued.

“Well, Wynonna gave the all clear to let you go for the night. We have uniformed officers outside and security inside. We should be able to manage.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” Nedley said. “My feet are killing me.”

“Oh,” Nicole’s disappointment was evident in her voice. “Are you sure?”

The officer who had looked an awful lot like James Bond as she wrangled Tucker a short time earlier now looked like a sad puppy upon hearing her workday was over. Waverly had an overwhelming urge to give her a comforting hug. Instead, she swiped the Stetson again and put it back on her own head as the officer looked at her indignantly.

“Yeah. You are officially off duty and, unless Nedley says otherwise, you are welcome to stay and enjoy the party.”

“Have fun Haught. I’m going to go say goodbye to Chrissy and then get out of here.” He patted her on the shoulder as he walked off.

“Want to get a drink?” Waverly asked.

As she turned, she saw that Nicole had already untied her bowtie, letting it hang down loosely from her collar. She was also in the process of unbuttoning the top buttons of her shirt. Waverly’s jaw dropped and she found herself staring at the woman as a warmth coursed through her, settling in her core. The feeling only intensified as Nicole unbuttoned her jacket and rolled up the sleeves on it and the shirt beneath it revealing her toned forearms.

“I’d love to,” Nicole said. “I wish I could take this jacket off, but I’ve got my gun under it.”

Waverly led her toward the bar a short distance away. As the bartender mixed their drinks, Nicole leaned against the bar, facing the shorter woman, a subtle smirk across her face.

“What?” Waverly asked, suddenly self-conscious.

“Nothing. It’s just… you look stunning.”

“You’re not so bad, yourself, Officer Haught.”

Waverly unconsciously reached out and played with the taller woman’s loose-hanging tie. She pulled her hand back quickly as her mind caught up with her and she realized what she was doing. A blush crossed her cheeks as she noticed the way the officer looked at her.

“I’m off-duty. You can call me Nicole, you know.”

Nicole slowly reached out a hand toward Waverly, whose eyes instinctively started closing. The officer gently brushed a thumb across her cheek before swiping the Stetson and putting it back on her own head. Waverly couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well played, Nicole. Well played.”

“So, about dinner…”

The bartender placed their drinks on the counter. Waverly picked up her drink and then nodded toward the buffet stations around the room. She turned and started to walk off.

“C’mon, Haught. Dinner’s on Mercedes tonight.”

“But…”

Waverly winked.

They filled their plates with a selection of food and found an open high-top table. They pulled their stools close so they were sitting side-by-side eating and chatting. Nicole stepped aside a couple times to bring them each drinks, Waverly fetching desserts another time. Conversation flowed easily between the pair as they talked about everything and nothing. They barely noticed the time passing or the crowd gradually dwindling. As the evening grew later, the music shifted to a mellower vibe, slower songs. The alcohol flowing through her system was emboldening Waverly.

“Wanna dance?”

“What?” Nicole asked, eyes wide. “I don’t… I’m not…”

Waverly took her hand and started gently guiding her toward the dance floor.

“Don’t worry, just follow my lead,” Waverly reassured.

As they reached the dancefloor, she guided Nicole’s hands to her hips and rested hers around the officer’s shoulders. They swayed together to the music.

“See, not so bad, is it,” she murmured quietly as she rested her head on the taller woman’s chest.

“No, not bad at all,” Nicole purred, pulling her a little closer.

“So, when are you taking me on our second date?” Waverly asked quietly.

“Second?” The confusion was evident in Nicole’s voice.

Waverly leaned back slightly, not breaking their hold on each other.

“I figure this kinda counts as a first date, doesn’t it? We’re all dressed up. Dinner, drinks, dancing. Good conversation. All the hallmarks of a perfect first date.”

“Hmmm…” Nicole mused. “Well, then, if this is a date, can I kiss you?”

Waverly nodded and Nicole leaned forward and joined their lips in a gentle, tender kiss imbued with promises of many more to come.

***

“Those two make  _ The Notebook _ look bleak” Wynonna groaned.

“Admit it, Earp, you’re happy for your sister,” Dolls teased. “They look good together.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

The pair of BBD agents stood near the main entrance, watching the pair on the dance floor. The DJ had stopped playing and some of the house lights had come up, yet the pair still swayed together. At some point, the Stetson had made its way back onto Waverly’s head.

“Should we start ushering the stragglers out?” Dolls asked.

“You do a pass of the room. I’ll handle that pair there.”

Nicole and Waverly were completely oblivious to Wynonna’s approach until she cleared her throat. They looked up at her with wide eyes and pink cheeks, like high schoolers who had just been caught making out on the dance floor by a chaperone.

“Alright, folks, the party is over. You don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here,” Wynonna said.

She glanced between the lovestruck idiots, then turned her attention to Waverly.

“Actually, I take that back.  _ You _ have to go home.” She turned to Nicole and added, “You and me, Ginger Spice, we’re going to have a little talk before I let you defile my baby sister.”

“Nonna!”

“I’m just kidding, baby girl. You do your thing. Just, not here. Go get your shit from your office and get out of here so we can send everyone but the overnight security home.”

Waverly rolled her eyes.

“I mean it, baby girl. I am going to stop by your office, for which I have a key, and I better not find you two in there doing… things,” Wynonna said as she made some gestures with her hands apparently meant to indicate sex. “And by ‘things’ I mean each other, in case that wasn’t clear.”

“I’m not even going to dignify that with a response.”

Waverly turned to Nicole, who was looking back and forth between the sisters with wide eyes, and took her hand. They made their way to Waverly’s office where they each gathered their things.

“Are you okay to drive?” Nicole asked.

“I am just going to call a ride share. You?”

“My last two drinks were non-alcoholic, so yeah. I have my patrol car. I can give you a lift if you want.”

“I’d like that,” Waverly said with a smile.

After a pleasant drive, they pulled up in front of the homestead. Nicole got out of the car and hurried around to open Waverly’s door. She took her hand and walked her to the door. She leaned down and gave the shorter woman a gentle kiss.

“It really is like a date now,” Waverly chuckled.

“So… are you doing anything tomorrow?” Nicole asked, suddenly shy.

“You mean other than sleeping in and staying off my feet?”

“Oh.” Nicole’s posture suddenly deflated and she looked down. “It’s just…”

“Just what, Nicole?”

“I have tomorrow off, so I was wondering if you might like to do something. Lunch or dinner or…”

“I’d love to.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. As long as it doesn’t involve a lot of standing or walking, that is,” she said with a grimace and a wink. “Give me your number and I’ll call you when I’m up and about?”

Waverly handed her cell phone so Nicole could add her information.

“I’ll text you so you have mine,” she continued when Nicole handed the phone back.

“Good night, Waves,” the officer said before leaning in for one last kiss.

“Good night, Nicole.”

Nicole waited as Waverly unlocked the door and entered the house before returning to her car. When she sat down, she noticed a text notification from an unknown number and smiled. She unlocked her phone.

Unknown Number: Best first date ever. XXOO

Unknown Number: Get home safe. I’ll see you tomorrow.

Unknown Number: This is Waverly, btw.

Nicole smiled and started her car. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by when I worked at an industry event during last year's award season and there was a uniformed officer on duty who, from a distance, could have been Nicole Haught's sister (or at least cousin). Long red hair in a French braid under her uniform cap had me a little distracted at times (tho not quite as distracted as Waverly was here). This concept has been lingering in various forms (initially as a darker multi-chapter covering the entire award season that would have involved Tucker being far more dangerous, that I was brainstorming with [JaymieSarner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaymieSarner/pseuds/JaymieSarner)). With award season here once again, albeit in a different form than usual, I decided to turn this into a fluffy one-shot. 
> 
> My muse has been a bit all over the place right now. In addition to a long multi-chapter fantasy fic (which might also be in multiple parts and will probably be several months away), I have a one-shot sequel to [Under African Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296646) I have been playing around with. I got to wondering what our intrepid tour organizer was doing during COVID and after talking about it with outsidemynorm15, I decided to start playing around with it. I also have a couple of other one-shot or short multi-chapter AU ideas (Grease 2 AU, anyone? I love that movie) bouncing around in my head. Plus I have a screenplay I am working on and, well, my day job and possibly going back to school yet again. So, yeah...


End file.
